


Last day

by FrejaStahl



Category: Fiction - Fandom, Nightmare - Fandom, Original Work, Short Stories - Fandom, Writing - Fandom, dream - Fandom, exhausted - Fandom, what the hell - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrejaStahl/pseuds/FrejaStahl
Summary: So I'm having a little trouble sleeping, and the fifteen minutes of sleep I did get? I saw this dream.It started out quite well.I didn't expect it to go this way...Yes I was exhausted for the entire day after.





	Last day

It's 2am and his phone starts buzzing away. Maria's name is flashing up on the screen of Arjun's phone. Arjun is curled up on one side of the folds of his big billowing pillows, curled away with one leg out of the covers, enjoying the blissful rest of his deep sleep.

It's Maria's huge day in a couple of hours. Arjun's best friend is getting married to her long term fiancé and Arjun wanted to be fresh and well rested to make sure she's well looked after, and that her best day goes by stress-free, and with ease! But he also knew she had a way of doing exactly what she wanted, when she wanted. Tonight was not going to be any different.

Groggily, Arjun turns over in bed, unhooked the charger cable and answered her incessant call.

"You better have a good reason for doing this to me!", Arjun complained sleepily, "If you wanna look your best tomorrow, then so do I. What's up?"

"I wanna go out with you in my final night of freedom!", Maria chirped. She was way too awake right now.

"Go the fuck to sleep, M!", Arjun responded, "You're getting married in a few freaking hours!!"

"That's not what I called you about, you tit." she retorted. "I said, you and me in your car, final freedom milkshake?!?"

She always did have a way to make him feel like he was about to go an some kind of adventure. Arjun smiled with his eyes closed. "Gimme ten minutes."

He drove up to her gates and called her. She ran towards the car, her pyjamas dragging along the road, hair trailing behind her. She threw herself into the passenger seat of his car and pulled the seat belt around her waist.

Her hands were patterned with the traditional patterns of henna all the way up to her elbows. It was part of the south Asian tradition to have the bride's hands adorned with henna as a symbol of happiness and joy for the future life she was about to begin. Arjun looked at her in her excitement, babbling away about the tradition of "maiyun", where the bride is adorned with henna, flowers and all the wishes of the elders in her family. It's a tradition where the groom is not allowed to meet her, nor is she allowed to be seen by anyone else before she is transformed into a bride. He had a sense of pride and protection towards her. Maria was his best friend and almost like a little sister. He'd never seen her happier and was excited and nervous for her big day too.

"Where to then, boss?!", Arjun joked.  
"Duh, the usual hideout!", she smirked.

Arjun was a little confused, "We're in this city for your wedding, girl." He paused then rolled his eyes. "Great, another adventure Arjun needs to save then...", he furrowed his eyebrows.

Arjun drove past his hotel, and noted Maria looking notedly confused and a little disorientated. "Everything OK?" he asked a little worried for her.

"I think so. I'm having a bit of trouble remembering something." Maria's eyes rolled around her surroundings, trying to gauge where she was and what she was doing. Her hands were gripped around her seat, knuckles getting very strained and pale.

Maria began shaking her head, trying to shut the voices telling her Arjun wasn't Arjun, "He's taking you away...He's kidnapping you..It's not really him...You're being kidnapped...You need to kill him before he kills you...GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!", her voice shook her back to where she was and she had her hands over her ears.

Arjun's face wasn't Arjun's!!! "Holy fuck!! NO NO NO NO....STOP STOP STOP STOP" Maria screetched at this unknown face. "How the hell did he manage to get me into his car?! I'm not that stupid!" She thought to herself looking around her hurriedly in search of something, anything that could be used to stop him from taking her any further away from where she was supposed to be going. HOME. She spotted a glass bottle rolling around the base of the car floor. "This is my chance, I've got to hit him", she panicked and reached for it smashing the bottle on the side of the car revealing a sharp edge and jumped towards his neck in the only way she thought she could stop him. "AARRGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!" She screamed at him, his face looking at her laughingly, as if to say "Try all you want, you're not going anywhere. You're dead now".

"Not before you are!!" She screetched. The car came to a sudden halt after swerving around trying to prevent a crash from killing them both.

"Maria, what the actual fuck?! CALM DOWN!!! What's happening? It's me, why are you doing this??" Arjun struggled to restrain her, only just about managing to stop the car and preventing her from stabbing him in the neck. "What's going on?!" He was scared and panicked. Staring at her enraged face. Maria was screaming at him, her hair wild and flying in all directions. Arjun was petrified, for his life and at the contorted look on Maria's face. Nothing like this had ever happened before, what the fuck was it?

"M, if you don't stop, you're going to have to force me to get rough with you. Stop. STOP!" He tried desperately bargaining with her, but his words were not being heard. She was not all quite there, and she did not look like she was about to recover any time soon. Arjun grabbed her wrists, holding a lot tighter than he'd ever imagined holding any woman, let alone his best friend.

Maria struggled, screamed, foaming at the mouth trying to bite Arjun's arms and hands, clawing at his hands and kicking at him in the enclosed space of the car in the middle of a deserted road. "I'm warning you, Maria stop" Arjun pleaded with her, momentarily letting go in an attempt to tend to his own injuries. Mariah saw an opportunity to take. She lunged at him biting his neck, making the most feral sound Arjun had ever heard.

As a shot-gun reaction, he grabbed her and smashed her face against the dashboard of his car. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKH" she hissed at him, unperturbed by his physical heavy handedness.

What was she seeing in his face? Arjun in his petrified state repeatedly bashed her head against his dashboard until she moved no longer. Maria's momentary twitches and her rapidly depleting breathing brought Arjun back to what he'd just done. His eyes rapidly switched between his blood covered hands and Maria's lifeless body. His head couldn't reconcile what had just happened, what he'd just done.

"Oh fuck, no no no, Maria!? M?! Oh shit no no no!!" Arjun bawled as loud as his lungs could manage. Cradling Maria's lifeless body. What the fuck had happened?! Her henna adorned hands lifeless and limp hanging from her body. He sobbed hard into her body. "NO!! HELP!!" He screamed out of the car into the darkness in the hope someone, anyone would come and save them.

"This was meant to be our last day together..." Arjun sobbed heavily, "But not like this..."


End file.
